dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EvilhariboMadness
Talk Page Start "지가 뭔데? 웃겨. 너무 콧대 센 거 아니? 나보고 평범하단다 얘" I Got A Boy, SNSD I Got a Boy is one of my fave SNSD songs shush uvu Hallo, Chupa~! I saw your little message in the coding part of your sandbox, which is amazing and aesthetically pleasant btw, and I wanna say that I'm 100% ok with you trying out Nokia and I's way of detailing out everything. In fact, you did it better than me xD Cheers to you, mate, and a job well done! Ta~ Houston we've had a problem... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:03, January 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Forum Riley's officially a Ravenclaw! :P Things keep getting worse... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:25, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Failure was not an option... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 17:54, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RP? Between Josephine Mendoza and Riley Tsuda in the Ravenclaw House Carriage? They're the same age and same year, so I thought they could become friends or something. Owl for Jared For Finn Fabmund + Roleplays I tried PMing you, an hour ago, so I'm assuming you fell asleep or you're caught up with CHBRP Wiki (or whatever it is, I'm not sure). :P Anyways, I would love it if Fabmund came back, but my character situation is crap, and I'm working on fixing it up, making it all neat and tidy, so I can bring back both Boyce and Edmund, but I don't know how long it will be until then. :/ I really want to see Fabmund roleplayed again though. I miss them. I'll make sure to let you know the moment Ed is back, so we can roleplay them, promise. :) And, with the roleplays, I feel like I nag too much about that, and I probably do, so I try not to remind people anymore, as it seems to only piss them off... But, I'll try to remind you, it's hard to break the habit of no longer wanting to remind somebody. I feel like we could get away with continuing Chenry, since it's important and it started before the term did? I don't know. It's up to you. :D Oli what is going on OLI I'VE MISSED SO MUCH UGH ;-; You need to fill me in on the Blake family! Everyone is growing up and holy hell we have a Phoebe o-o When did this happen! Charlotte has graduated?! Greg is still angsty and Felicity is still alone wahhhh I need info!! Snow can't touch me, I could be naked out here and it wouldn't bother me at all. 07:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I wish I was but I can't be or else my mom would get so pissy and mad at me, she still hates how much time I spend on the internet and she'd flip her lid if she found out I was on here again ;-; Healer Needed Charlotte's needed in the Hospital Wing. A student blacked out. Blake Sibling Drama Okay so I really want Felicity to fix things and talk with her siblings, she's gonna graduate Hogwarts or always has graduated (i need to keep track bleh) and for starters I want her to work through things with Charlotte and get stuff sorted out with her before moving on to the other siblings. Sooo... We should probably talk about what we're doing with Charlotte/Henry. I don't even know why I'm sending this, versus waiting until tomorrow when you're on chat, but perhaps it's so you can remind me, because I'll definitely forget. xD Anyways, I hope we can talk sometime soon. c: Zoe Sugg Hello! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to respond. I didn't notice your message until now. I am totally fine with sharing Zoe Sugg as a model. Sorry again for the wait! I suspect the nargles are behind it. 21:49, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Rp Do you want to rp with either one of my characters ? please respond back after you see the message. If there is one thing I learned about life, it's that it will go on. :) (talk) 23:57, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Brock Kye He's a Hufflepuff! P.S. For future reference, don't add your characters' house to their history. It's to be determined by the sorter and the sorted only. Helloo You can go ahead and use Zoella however you want. It's fine with me. Also, thank you for letting me use Dianna Agron. I wasn't going to actually make a character using her until I was sure it's okay with you. :) I suspect the nargles are behind it. 22:51, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm always up for a RP :D Any particular characters in mind? I suspect the nargles are behind it. 22:57, March 12, 2016 (UTC) I think that Farran and Arabella would get along well together. Would you like to start it now or later? :3 I suspect the nargles are behind it. 23:42, March 12, 2016 (UTC) No worries. I do the same all the time :). How about the Transfiguration Courtyard? I suspect the nargles are behind it. 22:59, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Fabmund Hey, I'm bring back Edmund. At least, for the quidditch season, to see if he's still fit to be on my character list, because things are happening with his family, and he needs to be given another shot... So, I don't know if you want to bring Fabian back or not, but since they're supposed to be engaged, I'd like to know if he's also coming back so they're still floating, or if you're not and I have to change it? Great! I guess, just let me know when he's done and ready to go, then we could possibly roleplay them? :D Meeting My chat when you can. Adult Quidditch Puddlemere has three beater trying out. I'd like you to choose the one that will not be playing for Puddlemere. They'll be moved to Ballycastle who is in need of a beater. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) CHB The vote is finished. The CHB dynamic will be disbanded, effective today. You will have a week to re-write your character(s) to be reapproved by either Jaye or Jay. Please refrain from using the characters until you have them reapproved. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Magus Apartments Hey! I was going through and getting rid of inactive character apartments at Magus. Do you still use Charlotte Blake-Cloud, and/or Jordan Park? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:18, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :That's what I thought, thanks for getting back to me! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:40, April 18, 2016 (UTC) For Jared This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:05, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: I hope you realize that when I was reading the header, I thought you were killing Fabian for whatever reason. :P Ooh, speaking of them, when the heck are they getting married?? :o Quidditch Hello Quidditch Manager! Have you noticed that your players haven't posted on their match yet? Well so have the GMs! Please get your players to post! "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:08, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Re It's cool! Ooh, Lleo-Schmidt Residence, maybe? I could make another page for the living room or something? Dwarf Planet I just wanted to let you know that I truly appreciate Pluto so far and I have never said I appreciate a "f*ckboy" in my life so I feel weird about it, but...Maybe we could roleplay him and Dakota sometime? c: Sure, I'm down! I believe it's your post on Fabmund, but I'm still up for Pluto/Dakota...someplace. I'm not sure if he would go here or if she would for that matter, so. :P Oops...Well, go me! xD Anyways, yeah, that's cool! :D Omfg, why...xD Harrison Heyy Hello! Just wondering if you're up for a rp? :3 Maybe Kai/Lydia Constantinou, Harrison/Lydia Constantinou, Harrison/Amelie Leclair, or Pluto/Amelie Leclair? There's a few ideas at least. If you have another pairing you'd like to try instead, that's fine too :) We could do Pluto and Amelie now and then do Kai and Lydia at Hogwarts once school starts so we don't get overloaded with rp's hahah I can go ahead and start it if you'd like..? Posted at The Retro :D Posting! I'll be posting on the two roleplays in a bit. I figured I should let you know since A) haven't gotten the chance to due to connection problems and wanted to make sure you didn't think there were memory issues or anything and B) the trolley page needs archiving but this lame human being *points to self* can't archive while on the iPad so you wouldn't visibly see the bubble. Anyways, have a nice day! :D *pokes gently* Just warning you now, but Teagan may be getting several patients soon... One might be sick, and the other... well... the other's been a little bit injured. Class Question Will there actually be a healing class this year or just running of the Hospital Wing? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:33, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome. I'll update the class schedule and Teacher list so people can see it so they'll post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:43, July 25, 2016 (UTC) For Kai Head of Hufflepuff's Office Posty? ^_^ 21:00, August 6, 2016 (UTC) RP Request Can you post here with your Hospital Wing Healer? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:48, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Yo I was wondering if you'd be interested in a group rp with the JNQT c: You gon think I'm Aquaman I can't even I'm screaming whY 19:26, September 1, 2016 (UTC) A spot of bother... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Yo(o) I started watching the Tagalized version of Descendants of the Sun with my dad a few days ago and found out that one of the main characters is a guy named Lucas Yoo. I immediately remembered there was a character named similarly on here and saw it was yoo who owned Luka. Now, I keep thinking of it as Lukas Yoo. I just felt like sharing this out of the blue tidbit of information. Sammy Kang Approved! 22:38, September 8, 2016 (UTC) SAMMY SO ADORABLE DAMNIT BAEKHYUN BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THEM VISUALS 21:42, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *CLINGS ON YOU LIKE HOW A FANGIRL CLINGS ON THEIR BIAS' PRESENCE UWU* HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM HERE WOULD U LIKE TO RP OUR WATSON SIBS AND POSSIBLY AUTUMN AND DIANA? MISSED YA GUYS THOOOOOO "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:02, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, never mind. I found a different model that's not reserved. Have a good day. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:28, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Donovan Approved! 13:26, October 15, 2016 (UTC) For Pluto Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:28, October 18, 2016 (UTC) For Kai Sorting Hi, Oli! If you have time, can you check out my unsorted character? The link is here: Forum:Max Kowalski. It's been a while since I put it up. xD Thanks so much! Admin Team Meeting Please don't forget the Admin Team Meeting will be at 12:00 in the afternoon pacific time, in chat, tomorrow the 22nd. :) Meeting Our meeting is starting if you're around :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:15, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi C: plis :3 As a regular user... Who in the near future will be putting a character in for Sorting... and as someone who's frequented chat... and as someone who was on the admin team for a long time and hopes she isn't overstepping her bounds... I'm noticing that with Jaye stepping down (and instantaneously going inactive), that there are a number of Sorting forums (and subsequently people asking in chat) that are being forgotten. Until a Crat gets named... you and Jisk are kind of it for Sorting team. I know you're a busy person.... but do you mind trying to take a look at the forums? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:14, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, applications. I remember that stage of life. Good luck with your essays! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:52, November 4, 2016 (UTC) For Donovan Renee and Donovan Hey Oli. :) Renee would want to come meet her new boss. :P Does he have an office page set up yet? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:35, November 18, 2016 (UTC)